The present invention relates to a proximity detonator which derives its firing criterion from reflected beam measurements and from them, by evaluation of the Doppler effect, obtains information about the radial relative velocity of the detonator with respect to its target object.
Such a detonator is used, for example, to fire the ammunition of tubular weapons when fighting flying targets by effecting firing at the point in time, which is defined by the respective firing law, so that with given economically justified expenditures the combat efficiency is optimum.
Reflected beam measurements in such a detonator are made, for example, by means of a radar device which is built into the detonator. If the detonator approaches the target, comparison of the received radar signals with the transmitting frequency produces a Doppler oscillation whose frequency depends on the radial relative velocity of the detonator with respect to its target object and whose amplitude continues to increase over the received noise with decreasing distance to the target. If the Doppler frequency which has been obtained at a large distance from the target is stored, there results a continuously increasing frequency difference between the stored frequency and the momentarily obtained Doppler frequency because the line of sight between the detonator and the target deviates by a wider angle from the line of the course of the detonator as the distance from the detonator to the target becomes shorter, unless the detonator is on a direct collision course. The firing law therefore, may provide that the detonator emit its firing signal as soon as the difference between these two frequencies (stored frequency and momentary frequency) has reached a given value.
For small caliber weapons, however, the expenses involved for a detonator of the above-mentioned type are generally not justifiable economically inasmuch as "small caliber" weapons are those which have a caliber of 35 or 40 mm or less.